robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Grounder (AoStH)
Grounder is a Badnik created by Dr. Robotnik and member of the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad in the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog ''cartoon. His design is based upon the Badnik of the same name which attacks Sonic in the Aquatic Ruins Zone in ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2, but he is coloured green as opposed to the game's red design. Overview Grounder's creation was somewhat accidental, as Robotnik intended to create a robot like Scratch. However, Scratch unwittingly had a hand in the construction procress, and Grounder was thusly created. Unlike Scratch who was apparently programmed to be persistent, Grounder was apparently designed to be 'too dumb to quit.' In terms of actual brainpower, both him and Scratch are on the same level, hence why it is so easy for Sonic to get the jump on the hapless Badniks. On the other hand, he appears to be far better equipped for battle with Sonic than Scratch is, with a multitude of gadgets and tricks at his disposal. His drills can near instantly be replaced with hands for easy gripping and he has been seen to transform these hands into a multitude objects from enormous claws to a pumpkin to an inflatable hedgehog girl. Grounder has also been seen to fly in pursuit of Tails, though his most often used gadget is his chest compartment, which comes and goes, but is usually seen to hold a telephone with a direct line to Robotnik. Personality Easily the most dim-witted of Robotnik's henchmen, Grounder is amazingly stupid, possessing an IQ of 25, and fails at almost everything he does. He is highly gullible, easily being deceived by the most simple or bizarre of Sonic's disguises, and falls for practically any trick. Regardless of all his failures, however, Grounder is quite persistent and keeps trying no matter what. Although he is typically able to re-assemble himself, Grounder is prone to losing pieces of himself, especially his own head. Gadgets Grounder possesses an amazing variety of tools, weapons and gadgets built into his body, most of which are contained in his arms and are instantly interchangeable. Below is a list of the many gadgets that Grounder has used throughout the series. * Drill bits - The default gadgets on Grounder's arms which he almost never uses. However, he has used other drilling equipment such as a drill attached to his nosecone and jackhammers in his arms. * Hands - Grounder has regularly used hands to grasp and manipulate objects, though their appearance has varied. Most of the time, Grounder's hands appear to be mechanical, but other times they have resembled human hands or appeared diseased and rotten. * Inflatable pumpkin * Harpoon * Bug-catching net * Telephone * Flashlight * Laser * Glue gun * Fishing rod * Rocket boosters * Helicopter rotors * Jaws-of-life * Chainsaw * Radar * Siren * Proximity alarm * Hammer * Safe * Knees (for knocking when nervous) * Sword * Grappling hook Appearances in other media * Grounder is the eighth opponent faced by the player in Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. * Grounder also appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series from Archie Comics. Category:TV Robots Category:Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Badniks Category:Animated Robots Category:Sentient Robots